legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Telmont
"Sometimes, the most unexpected pieces of knowledge come in handy. You can spend years reading grand histories, philosophies, and tomes explaining the mysteries of the universe, but a day spent reading about the life of a humble fisherman will likely be much more useful in the end. For this reason, the Telmont library has everything you might need, even if you don't know it yet" - Arthur Gallows, current Baron of Telmont. The city of Telmont is most famous for being the birthplace of the Saviour, Cedric Gallows. It is also the centre of power for the influential Gallows family, and is a historically important location. Telmont is located in Northern Tyrrus, just south-east of the Dragonclaw mountain. Technically it is within the region known as Silvershire, though it is not controlled by the Kingdom of Whytehold, nor is it controlled by the Dominion of New Haven. The citizens of Telmont are mostly of Thassalian ethnicity. However, many of the citizens have heritage from the Hinterlands and Highlands. More recently, many have immigrated to Telmont from Old Haven after that city was destroyed seventy years ago. History The first settlers of Telmont were refugees from the Kingdom of the Blackspire during the early seventh century, who were either driven out because they disagreed with the ideals of Nekrus the Runic King, or left of their own accord. The refugees created a small village by a stream, far enough away from any major civilisation at the time that they could live in relative safety. In 6.31, King Nekrus' own son Kerran discovered what his father and his brother-in-law Zaikerik were planning on doing with their creation of the Blackspire. He attempted a revolution, but was heavily outmatched by the two powerful mages, and so was exiled. He arrived at Telmont in 6.32, and eventually became the leader of the small community. In 6.61, Telmont had become a prosperous little village, when it was unexpectedly visited by agents of the Dark Monks. Long after the fall of Nekrus and his kingdom, the monks were tracking down his kin. They ransacked Kerran's home and discovered a shrine to Velkyn, which they took as enough evidence to accuse Kerran of remaining loyal to his father. They executed Kerran in the town square, hastily erecting a set of Gallows. Kerran's wife and children took on the name "Gallows" in tribute to this terrible act, and vowed to never forget what had been done. Kerran's son Nyle began the Telmont tradition of recording the lives of its citizens. He himself wrote thirty-two volumes over the course of his life detailing everything from the humble, simple lives of a potato farmer, to the complex workings of the town's resident alchemist. And those were just his biographical works. Nyle Gallows also wrote ten works of fiction, one of which was inspired by the life of his father. This was named "The Exile Prince", and is hailed as a classic piece of Tyrranean literature. He also laid down the first few pages of the famed Gallows Tome of Curiosities, writing about the items that Kerran had brought to Telmont from his father's kingdom. The Tome of Curiosities now fills two whole bookshelves. By the eleventh century, new major civilisations were growing across Tyrrus, and many were grabbing for the rich pasture lands of Silvershire. in 10.60, the White Kingdom gained control of the nearby city of Violetholt. Such a large warmongering power on the horizon was threatening to the residents of Telmont. When the Archmages of the Dragonclaw arrived in the area, the citizens of Telmont gladly offered them land in exchange for protection against the White Kingdom. It is during this time that the village boomed into a town, and gained its penchant for magical practices. In 17.77, Thassalus gained its independence from Whytehold. The new City-State decided to form a government from a union of land barons across Silvershire. The baron of Telmont was invited into this confederation, and as a result Telmont became a much more politically important town. In 20.16, Cedric Gallows began his quest for adventure, an event that would precipitate the famous Legends of Tyrrus, which he would go on to write and publish. Cedric Gallows became the Archmage of Thassalus in 20.18. However in 20.28, the newly burgeoning Kingdom of Whytehold occupied Thassalus again, and claimed all the lands of Silvershire as their own. Out of respect for Cedric Gallows, who had fairly recently been instrumental in saving the city during the Two Revolutions, they did not impose any new laws and restrictions on Telmont, and even stated that they would withdraw troops from the town if asked. King-Commander Theodoric Helmsgarr personally met with Baron Midad Gallows, to ensure that he was comfortable with the new arrangement, in regards to Telmont. In 20.36, Cedric Gallows became the baron of Telmont, and set about turning it from a town into a city. Over the next few decades, Telmont prospered, mostly due to the influence of Cedric. Telmont prospered largely from the aspiring mages who came to learn from Archmage Cedric Gallows, and tourists who came to see the mighty Telmont Library. In 20.63, Queen-Commander Reinhilde's conflict with the Dominion of New Haven lead to many bloody battles, one of which took place in and around Telmont itself, as it is situated very close to the border between the two nations. The Battle of Telmont commenced on the 22nd of Crownward. Whyteholder knights clashed with Havenite mages for hours, until Baron Arthur Gallows intervened with a ritual that created large arcane shields to separate the two armies, and completely enclose the city of Telmont. He did this because a single citizen of Telmont had been killed by a bullet. To this day, nobody knows who fired the shot, or if it was intentional or an accident. Seething with quiet rage and followed by a large contingent of powerful Telmont mages, Arthur demanded that the armies go far away from his city and never come back. They complied. He later issued an official statement to Queen-Commander Reinhilde, seceding from the Kingdom of Whytehold and declaring independence. Reinhilde was apparently furious, though was too busy to take action. Her successor, Queen-Commander Anjelika, has not taken any action in re-taking the city, and seems to respect its independence, even going as far to correspond with Arthur Gallows to discuss borders, and a non-aggression pact. Important Locations Telmont Hall The centre of government for Telmont, this hall has been renovated and rebuilt ten times in the last century, and as such is a confusing and eclectic building. It is also the residence of the Gallows family, and is connected to the Telmont Library. Telmont Library An ancient building, maintained and expanded by the Gallows family for centuries. Famously, the Telmont Library contains volumes and volumes about the lives of the inhabitants of the city; a visitor could find information on every citizen of Telmont for the last few centuries. Since the city's rise in popularity, scholars have expanded its collection with books from across the world. The Telmont Library is the largest in Tyrrus, containing approximately 4 million books. Fort Sentinel The castle of Fort Sentinel is situated just a few miles north of Telmont itself, and in ancient times was the town's first line of defense against the people and creatures of the Hinterlands. Once the Kingdom of Whytehold gained a foothold in the Hinterwald, Fort Sentinel fell into disuse, until being refurbished by Gaius Lestrade in 20.16. Once Gaius left the castle, it was taken over by the Telmont Militia. Telmont School of Runes Founded by Cedric Gallows, the Telmont School of Runes is one of the most prestigious academies of magic in Tyrrus. It is also, however, incredibly hard to get into. The School is also very specialised, only teaching students in the areas of Arcane Magic and Runes. Factions The Telmont Militia In 20.19, Telmont began rapidly growing, and became a popular location; for honest and dishonest travellers. The central military of Thassalus refused to send more guards and patrols to account for this, they had their own problems. It was for this reason that Brother Edric, a former member of Old Haven's Dragon Devout, founded a militia for the town. Now that Telmont has become an independent nation, the Telmont Militia form its major armed forces and law enforcement. Militiamen of Telmont are usually simple citizens of the city. A few, however, rise above the ranks and become officers. If these officers show any magical aptitude, they are taught to use the advanced arcane techniques of the Gallows family, particularly in areas of protection and anti-magic. The current commander of the Telmont Militia is Tristan Farsight, who resides in Fort Sentinel.